legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Planet's Dark Side
Planet's Dark Side is the second Adventure Zone of the Space World. The first is Space Colony. Minifigure Parts The following minifigure parts can be found here: *Judge *Roller Derby Girl *Roman Emperor *Baseball Fielder *Motorcycle Mechanic *Evil Mech Associated Quests *Gather research data within the Swamp. *Collect information about the Ancient Ruins. *Cripple the Alien Invasion Force. *Sabotage the Crystal Refinery Story Dungeons *'Shadow Centurion Base:' Conquer this dungeon to complete Space World and unlock Mythology World. Epic Dungeons *'Alien Command Center:' For 50 points each, conquer as Cyclops(9), Decorator(10), Skydiver(10), Pretzel Girl(11), Scientist(11), Lady Robot(11), Fairytale Princess(12), Genie Girl(12), Jester(12), Hollywood Scarlet(9) or Prospector(12). Pocket Adventures *'Cave of the Exiled:' Conquer as Chicken Suit Guy(9), Skydiver(10), Pretzel Girl(11), Prospector(12), and Unicorn Girl(13) to get 25 Points each. Or Conquer as Fortune Teller(9), Baseball Fielder(10), Holiday Elf(11), and Wizard(12) to get 50 Points each. *'Ancient Space Ruins:' Conquer as Cyclops(9), Gingerbread Man(11), Jester(12), and Samurai(13) to get 25 Points each. Or Conquer as Bumblebee Girl(10), Barbarian(11), Dino Tracker(12), and Egyptian Warrior(13) to get 50 Points each. *'Alien Crystal Station:' Conquer as Waiter(9), Diner Waitress(11), Piggy Guy(12), and Galaxy Trooper(13) to get 25 Points each. Or Conquer as Paintball Player(10), Mountain Climber(11), Video Game Guy(12), and Classic King(13) to get 50 Points each. *'Mercenary Assault Cruiser:' Conquer as Battle Mech(9), Motorcycle Mechanic(10), Rock Star(12), and Evil Wizard(13) to get 25 Points each. Or Conquer as Mr. Good and Evil(9), Warrior Woman(10), Hun Warrior(12), and Sheriff(13) to get 50 Points each. Champions Champions are usually noted by a red and orange circle around them. Occasionally, breaking them results in a drop of free and member Loot Chests. *'The Triffid.' Defeat as Forest Maiden, Judge(9), and Sea Captain(10) (25 Points). *'Kruun, Super Genius.' Defeat as Policeman, Mermaid, Revolutionary Soldier, Decorator(10), Welder(11), or Fairytale Princess(12) (25 Points each). *'Megamind.' Defeat as Plumber, Librarian, Space Miner(12), Pizza Delivery Man(12) or Evil Mech(11) (25 Points each). *'Mind Lord Taggoth.' Defeat as Battle Mech, Motorcycle Mechanic, Rock Star or Sheriff(13) (25 Points each). *'Korard, Mercenary Captain.' Defeat as Roman Commander(10), Lady Robot(11), and Genie Girl(12) Story Quests These can be done only once. *Report to the Space Miner. Reward: 50 Diamonds. *Find the source of the strange signal. No reward. *Jump through the Portal. Reward: 10 Diamonds. *Infiltrate the Alien Facility. No Reward. *Follow the Transport Beams. Reward: 10 Diamonds. *Use the Transporters to reach the Hidden Base. Reward: 10 Diamonds. *Enter the Hidden Base. (See Shadow Centurion Base, above.) Reward: 50 Diamonds. Minifigure-Specific Achievements *Champions: (see above). *Dungeons: (see above). *Smash 50 Alien Machines for 50 points as: **(9) Mermaid, Heroic Knight, Forest Maiden, Battle Mech, **(11) Constable, Yeti, **(12) Batle Goddess, and Hun Warrior. Notes * Straying from the path can put you in areas of swamp that cause damage to your minifigure. * Gathering research and information can be had by breaking enemies, smashing objects, and building scientific instruments. Trivia * Grandpa parts used to be available in Planet's Dark Side, but it's since been replaced by Roman Emperor parts. Gallery Dark_Side_Buildie_Parts.jpg|Science Buildie #2 Parts Science_Buildie_2.jpg|Science Buildie #2 Divine Void Hyena_picture578.png|Space Colony's entrance. Divine Void Hyena_picture579.png|The Shadow Centurion's Base's entrance. fr:Face cachée de la planète Category:Adventure Zones Category:Space World